The Chimera: A Rick-diculous Tale about Naruto in Rick and Morty
by Uzumaki09's WhirlpoolSaga
Summary: 4/8/19


**/** **Beginning** **/**

"What the fuck is this!? Is that really how my life would have turned out if I had actually kept trying to be Hokage?"

To his disbelief Naruto Uzumaki looked at the television screen where he saw the main timeline counterpart of himself finally achieving the dream he long abandoned years ago.

"I-I gotta agree. Masashi Kishimoto really pulled a dick move when he had everyone believe you were that S-Sage of Six Paths guy, but instead he just screwed everyone over when he made you a reincarnation's of the guy's kids instead" picking at the flask in his lab coat, Rick Sanchez took a quick sip before putting it back, leaving a splotch of liquor and saliva at the bottom of his lip. "Still believe he wasted more animation on those fillers though" the scientist added which the blonde agreed.

For the last few hours Naruto had spent watching the original two-hundred episodes of the Naruto series, along with the five-hundred episodes of the Shippuden series and all the Naruto and Shippuden movies. With the Last Naruto Shippuden Movie, Naruto saw a life of what could have been where he was married with Hinata and became Hokage.

Yet to the amount of accomplishments his main counterpart achieved, it was as if Masashi Kishimoto favored his former best friend Sasuke Uchiha over him him. 'He could have at least given me something other than just a power boost, but no instead he gave Sasuke the Rinnegan' shaking his Naruto leaned against the couch. _'Un-fucking believable'_ bringing his hand over his face the blonde pulled down. A grunt made. Looking at his counterpart on the television screen, Naruto had never felt so pissed him off. Unlike the main counterpart Naruto, Naruto gave up his dream in becoming Hokage after the Suna Invasion had failed. Jiraiya never invited him to find Tsunade Senju and that would mean she never became the Hokage in his timeline. The person who took Hiruzen's place was that old bastard Danzō Shimura. It was because of him his life had plummet into hell in the beginning years in the village before finally being fed up he abandoned the village like Sasuke did. Both actually joined up in leaving but left to find their own way for power. Sasuke went to Orochimaru (that part seemed to be in all the timelines) and as for himself he had gone with Hiruko (the Missing-Nin Hiruko from the 3rd Shippuden Movie). While it was embarrassing that that Hiruko had failed to achieve immortality, his Hiruko did.

Unlike the late bloomer that was his counterpart, Naruto achieved access to all the five elements, had four Kekkei genkai. Unlike his master Naruto didn't believe in immortality. But with those massive power boost they had made the Fourth Great Shinobi World War start much earlier than when the Akatsuki had done it. The point was, he was screwed over by the likes of Madara Uchiha, Kaguya, and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki when all of them appeared. Things just kept going from one thing to another with all of them together in battle and then breaking Space-Time Naruto was thrown out of his entire multiverse and managed to enter the nearest set of multiverse which was Rick Sanchez's.

Shaking his head, thinking about all this Space-Time crap was to difficult for him. Like Rick said, "Science shit out of whack".

Even for the likes of Rick Sanchez, his multi-dimensional travel involved parallel universe of the same timeline only with different possibilities wasn't the same as Naruto's. Naruto in question was beyond his Space-Time, and normally something like was just a dumb state of laws he obviously had control over, but doing anything invovlving outside of time would do more to him than getting anything out of it entirely. So, when Naruto had mentioned if he could be able to get of out Rick's multiple timelines, Rick said no. "No can do, that type of shit is just beyond the normal shit I have to deal with, and I could turn a Black Hole into a sun just because I can. But the p-point is, it's a one way trip. Literally" belching Rick wihpped away at the drool on his bottom lip.

His abilities could let him see through lies, but Naruto saw Rick wasn't lying. Hell, he seemed more irritated just having to deal with such a thing.

"Well, I'm thankful Mr. Sanchez"

"Just Rick is f-fine"

"Rick, I thankful. If you hadn't pulled me out of that void with those floating cats and dogs I think I would have gone insane before I would have died. So thanks" that was something Naruto would have to go with now that he was here.

"You don't owe me anything, plus it would be a pointless fic if I don't give a reason for you to stay with me"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. The p-p-point is if your interested I could use some hired muscle around here. Got lots of things you couldn't really imagine with the kind of things I do. Your a ninja right? Interested?"

Naruto had nothing other than the man who did save his life, and it was a debt to repay either way if he didn't want it. It wasn't as if he had anything real to do now that he was stuck here. "Alright, deal"

Picking up the remote Naruto changed the channel to something else. Watching the Naruto series that was supposedly the story of his life was getting pointless now.

"Dad, who is this?"

Just coming from the store with groceries in hand, Beth Sanchez along with her family, her husband Jerry Smith, and her children Morty and Summer had walked in to see their father/grandfather Rick with a sitting on the couch with him. Having short, cropped blonde hair with a strange spikiness to it, fair skin with thin lines on each side of his cheeks, he had bright blue eyes. The blonde wore a black overcoat, having no zipper or buttons it was left open where a dark orange shirt was underneath it, blue baggy pants with the ends tucked in white bandages that wrapped around his shins and black open toed sandals.

"Oh, high sweetie!" mustering the best fake cheerfulness that Rick could, he waved to his father. "This is Naruto, he's gonna be staying with us for a while, I hope you don't mind he's going to be working alongside with me with the scientist stuff I have in the garage"

A brow raised, Naruto saw Rick's daughter open her mouth—ready to say something about the suddenness of him living with them, but chose to stay silent. Conflicted obviously, Naruto decided to break the ice between him and the family, "Hi, nice to meet you Miss. Beth. Rick has told me much about you" the doubt and suspicion that seemed to exist in her eyes shone at the mention of her father mentioning her in general. "And these three must be Jerry, Morty and Summer, nice to meet you all" giving a wave Jerry seemed surprised, a look that he disapproved at the idea of him when Rick mentioned him living with them at first but was surprised again when he showed manners.

"Uh, hello"

"H-hello" Morty gave an unsure wave.

"Hey" Summer said brushing a few strands of her orange hair behind her ear.

Giving a smile, or maybe a grin, something with the corner of his lips curving upward Naruto had seen what Rick was talking about. Things were going to get very hectic with the Smith family now that he would be joining alongside the crazy adventures Rick Sanchez would pull in the future.

 **/OPENING THEME of RICK AND MORTY/**

Sorry to say but that concludes the short chapter of this and will continue on later. I already have something going with the plot and if you found this to be stupid then by all means don't take it seriously with whatever plot holes you find and just roll with a character joining Rick. And another thing I mostly wanted to get going was SHOULD I make it a Naruto and Beth pairing? I was wondering should I have Naruto sixteen or have Naruto as an adult go with Beth. Either way it is still a Naruto and Beth. Conflicted because I also want to put in Summer, but I like Beth's character more. Review and NO FLAMES.


End file.
